


Flowers bloom and fall

by Lunalove21



Series: Undertale oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21
Summary: Sans and Frisk found a way to make the flowers fall off. Lots of sex.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Flowers bloom and fall

Sans was half asleep when Frisk snuck into his bed. The feel of her body pressed against his sent a volt of pleasure through his body. He opened his eye socket, looking her up and down. Noting how few flowers remained on her skin, so different from the girl who was almost blinded because of them. Granted most of the flowers she had gained because of him. When he first realized killing her made her gain the golden flowers he was excited, but after so many times he grew bored. She never learned, and he began to hate the flowers. Now he enjoyed watching them wither and die everytime she orgasmed.

The first time this had happened had been their first romp. It was passionate hate sex, the kind most people regret after but not these two. No, Sans thanked the stars above he had confronted her that day.

Frisk had just gotten passed Papyrus, he had killed her many times, but she was finally able to befriend him. She was on her way to Waterfall when Sans stopped her.

"Human, I got a bone to pick with ya." He had sneered, stepping close to her, expecting her to back off like always. This time she didn't, she squared up to him keeping her chin up and glaring at him.

"Get out of my way Sans, I'm leaving this freezing hellhole." She tried to push past him but he grabbed her and pulled her closer, his eye aflame with his red magic.

"Ya got a lot of nerve sweetheart, you're going to regret that." He growled, a deep inhuman sound coming from him. Almost animalistic. "I think ya forgot who your talkin to."

"I'm not afraid of you." Her words were quiet, her face inches from his, brows furrowed in frustration.

"Is that right, then maybe I should remind ya just how scary I can be." He had meant to push her down, rough her up, he was not expecting her to lunge at him, nor was he expecting her lips to crash onto his teeth. His instincts took over, arms wrapping around her as they kissed, anger and lust mixed in a passion filled embrace.

Frisk was the one to pull away, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I…" she didn't really have an answer to what she had meant. She just wanted to prove that he didn't scare her. She was surprised when instead of answering her he just lifted her chin and started kissing her again. She didn't fight it, clinging to him as she felt his magic roll over them. When she pulled away again they were in his room. She didn't mind, he'd hands starting to slide his jacket off. He lifted her up, kicking his shoes off and turning around, dropping her on his bed.

"Yer so fucking hot." He whispered as he leaned down, bringing his teeth to her neck and biting down. Blood sprouted but Frisk's moans told him he was doing good. She began to shudder as he trailed a claw down her chest to her stomach. Hooking it under her sweater and raising the fabric up past her breasts. A red tongue of magic appeared in his mouth, he made eye contact with her while flicking her nipple with his tongue. Before he knew it she had flipped him over, yanking her sweater off. Her hands made quick work of his shirt too. She started undoing her belt when Sans stopped her. A mischievous look in his eyes. He took her belt off for her, pushing her onto all fours in his bed, he hooked her belt around her wrists and tied them to his headboard. Frisk felt her excitement grow.

Sans stood just in her line of sight, slowly stripping his shirts off. His glowing, hard red member. Frisk began to shake her hips in anticipation, wanting the pleasure to continue. Sans smirked more. He then proceeded to slowly pull her shorts down, watching her squirm. When all their clothing was gone Sans got to work, one clawed hand resting her entrance while the other stocked his member. He stuck in one finger, relishing her her soft wetness. She whined, wanting more. Sans complied, spreading her folds with one hand and inserting the tip of his erection into her. Once he was sure he was lined up Sans slammed into her hard. The bed shook. He only stopped for a second to adjust himself before he began to pound into her. Frisk couldn't contain her moans, she was in pain but that made her feel even more excited. She wanted more.

"Hit me." She breathed out before moans. Sans did just that. He smacked her ass, groaning as he felt her tighten around him. "Yes, oh god yes, more!" So he did. He smacked her ass again and again, leaving red marks. Then he decided to try more. He grabbed her thighs, grinding on her and digging his claws into her skin. He loved the way she moaned harder at each instance of pain. Frisk felt herself getting close, never before had she felt so good. Panting his name, she pleaded for release. Wanting to cum. He delivered just as she had hoped. A bony hand wrapped around her neck, the other pulling her hair, forcing her to look up. He thrusted into her hard, his bones smacking against her flesh as they both peaked and orgasmed together. Once the pleasure had subsided Sans let Frisk go, untying her hands and letting her sit up. Both were quiet, but then something on Sans's pillow caught his attention. A wilted golden flower.

Of course while they theorized that sex had caused on of her flowers to fall off, both agreed they needed to conduct more 'tests'to be sure. So the had sex again, and again, and again. Not stopping until Papyrus came knocking to tell them to stop so he could sleep. The golden flowers scattered around the room confirmed their theory. So they made a deal, every night instead of staying at an inn Sans would pick Frisk up and they would have sex. Sans got tail overnight and Frisk could get rid of the flowers. Though she thought the sex alone was worth it. As they continued on the two grew closer. Once the monsters were freed Sans had asked Frisk to move in with him. She had agreed without hesitation. They weren't sure if they were a couple, though their friends seemed to think they were.

Sans felt soft hands on his cock, raising him from his thoughts, glancing down he saw a naked Frisk grinning shyly like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What ya up to sweetheart?" He teased, loving the way her face turned red.

"I noticed little Sans standing up and I wanted to help make him go away." She explained, a small knowing smile on her face as she started stroking his glowing member.

"Is that right? Well how about I reward ya for being so thoughtful. On yer knees." He moved over, giving her room to get into position. Unsurprisingly Frisk obeyed, shaking her hips in excitement. 

Sans pulled his shorts off the rest of the way. Smacking her ass while she waited. Frisk hummed, happy at the turn of events. Sans decided to tease her, sliding his cock between her folds but not going in. He pulled back and rubbed it against her ass next, a finger slipping into her. She shuddered, trying to shift so he would be in her. Sans slapped her again. Waiting for her to stop moving before giving her what she wanted. He lined up and thrust in full. Earning a wonderful maon from Frisk as they continued on into the night.

Five more flowers gone and Frisk was passed out beside Sans. he fiddled with something, wondering if now was the right time. He had bought it months ago on a whim, wondering if she would like it. No, he needed to wait a bit more. Sans closed the small black box and put it back in his dresser. His life was good now, he wouldn't want to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random oneshot that I thought of and wanted to write. If you like it that's great, if you don't that's ok too. I most likely won't be adding to this.


End file.
